


He needs more time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How much more?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046716
Kudos: 3





	He needs more time

Our story starts in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's house. They're discussing their son, Draco.

Lucius asked, "How much longer will it be until he has forgiven me?"

Narcissa sighed. "He needs more time, Lucy. You did the right thing in apologising to him, but just give him a little more time."

Lucius muttered, "That's the thing though, we only have so much time left on this planet and I don't want to spend any more of it without our son in my life. Cissy, I want to be able to meet our grandchild or grandchildren!"

Narcissa told him, "Child, grandchild. Only one of them is Draco's, the rest are Harry's. And you will get to meet him one day soon, you just have to be patient."

Lucius nodded. "I understand. What's his name, our grandchild?"

Narcissa smiled. "Scorpius, his name is Scorpius."


End file.
